Tigger (Shrek)
Shrek - Tigger (Pooh) *Donkey - Mushu (Mulan) (Voice actor reference!) *Fiona (human) - Mira Nova (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Fiona (ogre) - Kanga (Pooh) *Lord Farquaad - Snively (Sonic SatAM) *Dragon - Dulcy (Sonic SatAM) *Puss in Boots - Robin Hood *Big Bad Wolf - Discord (MLP:FIM) *Three Little Pigs - Spike, Snips, and Snails (MLP:FIM) *Three Blind Mice - Funshine, Grumpy, and Oopsy Bear (Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot) *Gingy - Junior Asparagus (VeggieTales) *Pinocchio - SpongeBob SquarePants *Magic Mirror - Cosmo (FOP) *Queen Lillian - Ginormica (Monsters VS Aliens) *King Harold - Megamind *Prince Charming - The Joker (Batman) *Fairy Godmother - Gravitina (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Shrek (human) - Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) *Pinocchio (human) - Carl Chryniszzswics (Johnny Bravo) *King Harold (frog) - Timon (The Lion King) *Donkey (horse) - Braeburn (MLP:FIM) *Mongo - Goliath the Giant Pickle (VeggieTales) *Dronkeys - Buster, Babs, and Plucky (Tiny Toon Adventures), with Yakko, Wakko, and Dot (Animaniacs) *Artie - Arthur Read (Arthur) *Merlin - Mr. Ratburn (Arthur) *Shrek's children - Roo, Lumpy, and Kessie (Pooh) *Rumplestiltskin - Dr. Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) *Fifi - Madame Mousey (An American Tail: Mystery of the Night Monster) *Snow White - Kim Possible *Cinderella - Penny Proud (The Proud Family) *Rapunzel - Harley Quinn (Batman) *Sleeping Beauty - Candace (Phineas and Ferb) *Seven Dwarves - Littlest Pet Shop pets (LPS (2012 TV series)) *Three Bears - Baloo, Rebecca, and Kit Cloudkicker (Disney's Talespin) *Mr. Gepetto - Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Old Lady who owns Donkey - Grandma Gertie (Hey, Arnold!) *Tinker Bell - Toothiana (ROTG) *Peter Pan - Jack Frost (ROTG) *The Little Mermaid - Strawberry Shortcake *Hansel and Gretel - Dipper and Mabel (Gravity Falls) *Tom Thumb and Thumbelina - Stuart Little and Margalo (Stuart Little) *Wendy - Mavis Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) *Old Lady in the Shoe - Granny (Looney Tunes) *Little Red Riding Hood - Fluttershy (MLP:FIM) *Monsieur Robin Hood - Robin Food (KND) *The Muffin Man - Buzz-Saw Louie (VeggieTales) *Doris the Ugly Stepsister - Gilda (MLP:FIM) *Mabel the Ugly Stepsister - Trixie (MLP:FIM) *Captain Hook - Pitch (ROTG) *Thelonious - Wreck-it Ralph *Cyclops - Wooster (Pooh) *Evil Trees - Stan, Heff, and other Heffalumps and Woozles (Pooh) *Evil Queen - Nubia Gross (The Proud Family) *Puppet Master - Bubblebass (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Headless Horseman - King Sombra (MLP:FIM) *The Witches - Azula (Avatar), Blackfire (Teen Titans) and the Biskit Twins (LPS (2012 TV series)) *Sir Lancelot - Binky Barnes (Arthur) *Pied Piper - Kaa (The Jungle Book) *Brogan - Rabbit (Pooh) *Cookie - Pooh Bear *Gretchen - Dorothy (Clifford's Really Big Movie) *Other ogres - characters from Winnie the Pooh and Clifford the Big Red Dog *Humpty Dumpty - Basil of Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective) *Kitty Softpaws - Maid Marian (Robin Hood) *Young Puss - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Young Humpty Dumpty - Tony Toponi (An American Tail) *Jack and Jill - Chad Dickson and Cree Lincoln (KND) *Commandante - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) *Commandante's Guards - Pokemons (Pokemon) *Imelda - Mother Tweed (The Fox and the Hound) *Rancher - Farmer Buyer (Barnyard) *Giuseppe - Otto Scratchensniff (Animaniacs) *Ohhh Cat - Cream the Rabbit (Sonic) *Andy Beanstalk - Gru (Despicable Me) *The Three Diablos - Sonic, Sonia, and Manic (Sonic Underground) Category:Fan Fiction